Momentum
by blackbirdcake
Summary: I was completely and entirely sure that life was just great and lovely. But somehow I ended up in a bad situation, and, unfortunately, I had no choice but to deal with the forces placed upon me: DUNCAN. C/D
1. Prologue: Goodbye, Duncan

**Hey, it's Nat, here with a brand new story that I think I should actually put some effort in and try to update in less than a year. Don't worry; I'm VERY passionate about this story, and I even know what'll happen in the end... well, okay, not really. I have some ideas for events and all of that, just... don't know how to fit them in!**

**But never fear! It'll turn out excellent, and I just hope it'll be worth your time reading. C:**

**Now, don't worry, this is not a chapter; it's a prologue. So the real chapters aren't going to be this short.**

**I know, my thoughts exactly. _"Ew. So short."_**

**HAH HAH! OH-kay! So let's move on, shall we?**

**Disclaimers: **

**I do not own Duncan and Courtney, or any other features characters in this story, besides the plot and supporting characters that don't even possess names. They are © Fresh Entertainment & TELETOON.**

**I do not own the lyrics for "Momentum". It is just my inspiration, and I thought it would work well with the story. "Momentum" is © to The Hush Sound. Excellent band, by the way.**

**

* * *

**

**"Momentum"**

_You are the dark ocean bottom  
And I am the fast sinking anchor  
Should I fall for you  
You are the scar on my tissue  
That I show all of my new friends  
Should I show you me_

All we need is a little bit of momentum  
Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves  
All we need is a little bit of inertia  
Breakdown and tell, breakdown and tell

That you are the rain on the fire  
Deep in the trees when no one was looking  
Should I speak of this  
You are a mirage in the distance  
That defies the heat of the desert  
Should I believe in you

These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall  
These rules are made to break us all

**By: The Hush Sound**

**Momentum**

**Prologue:**  
**Goodbye, Duncan**

Cliché stories gave me the feeling to write my own epic, fairytale story, one of Prince Charming coming on his white horse, saving me from the evil queen while morphed into her horrid dragon form. Then it would be happily every after, correct?

Standing shivering in the wet, frigid snow, drenched in a cold and numb sensation while staring into the eyes of my naïve, guiltless-appearing deceiver, otherwise once known as "Prince Charming", was not my brilliant idea of a fairytale. Truth be told, the story line I claim is mine so far had been quite the cliché; an over used plot, such as those in sappy, romantic love movies you always watched closely after a major break-up, paired up with a galleon of your favorite ice cream and a box of tissues who was your newly found best friend. However, a box of tissues was not what I truly desired at this very moment.

Now, a metal bat; that would be useful.

Lights flashing and shouting drivers distracted my thoughts for a second; I let my eyes drift from his pallid, blank stare to the muddled reflection of our bodies in the busy city pavement. Memories of vivid, blinking lights clouded my mind, along with earsplitting sirens and stuck-up authorities police. Being around him, those kind of memories were to be expected. At first I didn't mind paying the bail, or taking care of him, or making sure he didn't get himself flung into an actual jail instead of juvi like the many countless times he had in high school. Now that I looked back at that, why DID I help him through all that? Why did I sacrifice my effort and time to make sure he stayed out of what he deserved?

Tires briskly ran over the water, causing the image of Duncan and I to ripple away into an unfamiliar reflection. I grimaced. That was exactly how I felt about this whole situation. I gazed back at him.

Duncan appeared on edge, eyes darting back and forth; guilty, or maybe it was fear. Possibly both. I wouldn't be too surprised. I spent the last half hour screaming at him in public about the loathing and horrifying emotions I felt within me directed toward him himself, and how this whole mess was just a load of rubbish. He stayed silent through most of it, which I was thankful for, because usually that mouth of his was rarely mute without a harmful insult or abusive flirt.

Those crystal eyes I once fell for were directed toward the ground now, his face still emotionless and blank as a clean state. My face felt frozen in a grimace, the frown permanently glued to my lips.

"I can't handle this anymore, Duncan." I started once again, my voice barely a whisper, "It's too much." Pausing for a second, I continued, "Day in and day out, I worry about you. I worry for your safety, for whether you might be ripped away from me. I cry myself to sleep when you don't come home, thinking there may be… another woman out ther-"

Duncan's head shot up, a horrified expression on his face.

"P-Princess, what are you talking about? You know I would never do tha-" I held my hand up, and he obeyed my action. Shaking my head, I thought that the action would make the freshly produced tears disappear. It failed.

"Please, Duncan," I pleaded, "Don't call me that, anymore… and I know. But right now, that option has been ringing in my ears, and it's just a possibility. I feel…" At first, I felt fearful to let the young man in front of me see my mascara-streaked face, to prevent him from having the burden. But I looked up at him, directly at his anxious eyes. He gazed back.

"I feel like I don't know you, anymore…"

"C-Courtney, no! I'm still me; believe me! I can change. Trust me! Courtney, I… I can stop. Just… just trust me…"

My face turned black.

"Duncan, that's the problem… I don't." He appeared puzzled, his eyebrows pulling together in frustration. I sucked in some frosty air

"I don't… trust you."

Duncan's face fell. The melancholy that saturated over the both of us was not possible for the rain to wash away. The man's face I loved looked so pitiful, filled with grief and sorrow beyond the reaches of space. I suddenly felt the need to pull him into my arms, tell him that this whole thing was just a terrible repetitive nightmare that we could overcome.

But my words failed me. I knew the truth. No matter what, nothing could help us. It had gone far too downward.

"Goodbye, Duncan."

He stood stiff, concern and sadness wiped away from his face.

Then he was gone., leaving me with the last memory of him of his dark, cold face.

* * *

**OH-kay! Next chapter will be a biggie!**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Courtney, LeShawna, Noah, Harold, Gwen, Trent, or Duncan. They are all © to Fresh Entertainment and TELETOON. I DO own, however, this plot and the characters who have no names.**

* * *

**Momentum**

**Happy Birthday **

_**3 Years Later… **_

The truth about missing time in a story is that in those years, many things have changed and many things remained the same. Like my temper. But, anyhow, 3 years may seem like a long time, but truth be said, it felt like 3 days to me. Time skipping also means you won't really get to know what exactly occurred during that time until later in the story.

"Courtney? Courtney."

Calls of my name drowned on, but I felt the need to just stay inside my bed. Last night was a nightmare; writing, researching, and typing up until 3:00 a.m., falling asleep on my laptop, waking up once again 2 hours later to go to the rest room, laid down, and then now someone was shaking my unresponsive body. I curled up, shaking my head. Mornings were never my thing, even when I was a kid. And being 20 now, I still disliked the cold, bitter chill of the morning. Or any other time, that is. The cold has become an enemy of mine. I forgot as to why…

"Courtney!"

A jolt went through my spine, the warmth immediately vacating my body. I groaned, hearing a light chuckle.

"Girl, you slept in."

Most would find those words somewhat average to hear on a Saturday morning, but I, unlike those most, did not. It made me very skittish and anxious. I wasted time on my work! Sitting up as quick as I could, I let out a small shriek, taking a quick glance at the clock; 12:06. I groaned, allowing my face to fall in my hands for a moment. But quickly realizing I was just throwing away even more of my precious time, I flung myself out of my bed. Getting behind on my work just meant that I'd have to work late into the night, once again, and that meant more lack of sleep, and then-

Something pushed my body back down. Hard. I inwardly sighed, trying to get out all of the sudden rage that's been filling me up the past few seconds.

"LeShawna, please. I have work to do." I groaned; physical effort wouldn't do, considering the bodacious, chocolate skinned young woman I called my roommate and closest friend holding me down could pin a grizzly bear, so I was left with complaining, "It's noon, and I have yet to start!"

"Hold you're horses, Court! Its May 22nd; your 21st birthday!" LeShawna rolled her eyes at my confused expression, "It's your day off, babe. It's time to celebrate the day you were born."

Day… off? On my birthday? Unfortunately, I felt like my brain couldn't compute. And then I got it.

"Oh, right! My birthday… hah… haha. 21..." a half-smile spread on my face. I guess I'm 21, as of now. LeShawna's face twisted in a strange look.

"You be trippin', Court. But anyway. Happy Birthday. Uhh-I'll give you your gift later." Which meant she hadn't bought it yet. Giving her a grin, I merely nodded my head. Completely forgetting your 21st birthday must be a sign of insanity; I wouldn't be surprised. I was always forgetting my birthday, even when people reminded me the night before. Like LeShawna last night, now that I recalled.

Then I remember that I was still supposed to meet up with one of my good friends, Gwen, to assist with some personal issues.

I slumped down in my bed, shutting my eyes. "But I was supposed to help Gwen help find flowers for the flower arrangements for the wedd-"

"Gwen already called up and said it was fine; she knew it's your birthday, and she understands how hard you've been working to make her happy. Jeez, girl, take a chill pill." LeShawna finally allowed me some personal space, heading toward the exit of my room. "Oh," she began, turning around halfway at the doorway, "Lover-boy's been calling all morning. Something about going out tonight, or… something. I don't know. He left a ton of messages on the machine like his ear was hooked to the phone." And then she left, muttering, "Freaky boy's always calling…"

'_Noah.'_

Inwardly smiling, I quickly jumped out of bed. I did recall making plans with this guy I had been seeing for quite some time for the night; he mentioned about taking me somewhere out to eat for my birthday, and discuss a few topics. As to be expected, he wouldn't mention where we were going. But I knew where ever we were going, it would be expensive. "Wear formal clothing." he said sternly. And that was the only hint I received. My thoughts went "CAH-CHING".

"OH! And don't you think I'm gunna save these messages, girl, 'cause I am NOT your mother. Do you hear me?" came my roommate's voice somewhere outside of my room.

I laughed.

Running a hand through my hair, I stared at the chocolate brown roots staring at me in the bathroom mirror, frowning. _'Guess I should make an appointment to get my hair redyed…' _I thought miserably. I started permanently colouring my hair about 3 years ago a darker truffle brown, with random blonde and caramel-red highlights. My usual straight-cut hair had been cut to nicely razored layers--not perfect, but nice enough to where I wouldn't have gotten myself labeled as a rebel. My bangs side-swept over my right eye, and the layers framed my heart-shaped face. My eyes, the same dark, onyx colour as they've always been, and my skin was a light tan--I haven't had as much sun as I did when I was a teen, so my skin has lightened up a bit. Everything looked as if it did every morning.

Sighing, I pulled out the straight iron. Doing my daily routine of straightening my hair, applying my make-up, and then adding the finishing touches, the only thing left for me to do was get dressed. I was never one for any wild patterns our lavish garments or anything that stuck out--that was LeShawna and Gwen's area of expertise. I slid on some faded dark skinny jeans, threw on one of my favorite ivory turtle-necked sweaters, and a black button-up jacket that hung loosely over my figure. Casual, but classy; the way I liked it.

I did one last check in the mirror. Something felt like it was missing… Glancing down at the sink, I came to know exactly why.

A diamond studded nose ring, something that a what I used to be would have objected the moment the brilliant idea was brought up. A flash of deep chuckles and high whimpering, along with a rush of adrenaline, rushed through my memories. Before I could object myself, I slid it in the hole.

And it felt natural.

Finding LeShawna raiding the fridge, I took a seat at one of the barstools lined up against the granite counter, the message machine an arms reach away. But I decided to take out my laptop to continue my writing from the night before. See, I'm a writer for the local newspaper.

"You still writing that column about the gang rapes around the city?" my roommate questioned from behind the fridge door. I glanced up, clicking my "baby", so LeShawna and the rest of the world called it, open and starting it up. Being assigned the task for writing an article regarding the multiple gang rapes occurring around Montréal, Quebec, I've been working non-stop to impress the editors and create a real story.

"Yeah," I yawned, typing in my login and password, "I'll be getting big bucks for what I have so far." I stared at the document I quickly pulled up containing the contents of my article for the newspaper, but my forehead creased in dissatisfaction, "But what I'd REALLY want to do is get into the real action, you know? Actually talk to the criminals themselves or a victim. Get some good interviews from people who's actually _been_ there… you know?"

LeShawna looked up over the fridge, though I couldn't quite see her face. However, I knew her what her expression would have been saying, "Girl, you crazy."

I sighed, staring at the lit screen.

"Happy Birthday!"

A large, attractively decorated pink cake was set in front of me on the counter, the words, "Happy Birthday, Courtney!" popped out in white butter cream frosting. LeShawna was smiling; I mirrored her expression.

"Oh, thanks, LeShawna!"

"No problem." she said cheerfully, but then her face turned grave and scary, "But I ain't singin'"

My lips twitched into a grin. "Yeah, yeah, no problem." '_Didn't want you to sing anyhow.'_

"Oh!" my close friend suddenly jumped, a phone ring coming from her back pocket, "Probably Harold." she sighed, snatching her phone out of her pocket.

"'Ay, baby, what's up? … Well, I'm not sure, I'll have to…"

LeShawna's voice drowned on as she made her way into her room, leaving me by myself in the vacant kitchen, the dishwasher's grunts of work providing the affect.

'_Might as well see what Noah left.'_

Half-heartedly going through the messages, the smile never faded off of my lips. Brushing my bangs behind my ear, I couldn't help but to giggle; he had such a strange way of showing emotion, it was almost funny. It seemed that I always picked up men who had bizarre issues with showing what they really feel, their true emotions. Usually figuring them out and cracking them down was easy after a short while, and it became as simple as that.

Sunshine turned to gray in an instant, and I let the smile drop. There was only one man I couldn't decipher.

_Duncan. _

"Gwen just text me, Courtney."

Being ripped from my painful thoughts and memories, I took in a gasp and must have flown 3 feet in the air. Seeing as LeShawna cocked an eyebrow, I forcibly heaved a half-fake laugh, swatting the air for her to go on. "Sorry, sorry. Deep in throught. What did Gwen say?"

"Er." Shaking her head, LeShawna took a speedy glimpse at her phone, "Something about going to the mall for bridesmaid dresses. I can't go, 'cause Harold and I are going out, though. She said she absolutely needed your expertise when it came to dresses and pricing, but if you couldn't make it today, she'll take Trent with her…"

"Oh, no. I'll definitely go," I started, rolling my eyes, "Trent would be NO help with that." Giving LeShawna a light smile, I continued, "I'll call her now."

But then somewhat of a jingle began ringing, and glancing at the number, the smile and light had lifted once again. A text message.

_Hey, love. Are you awake? _

I hit reply, text him back, and snapped my phone shut. It started to ring once again.

_Remember about tonight. It's a big surprise. And wear formal. Happy Birthday. I love you._

Smiling lightly, I snapped my phone closed once again, setting it on the table.

_'So sweet.' _I thought.

-----

"What about these, Gwen?" I pulled out two long, silky formal dresses with a light coat of sparkles from the clothing rack of a dress apparel store. After Gwen and Trent, her fiancé, had taken me out for lunch for my birthday, giving me a fifty dollar gift card to the local bookstore, then found ourselves in this shop. However, Gwen and I had been searching for at least 3 hours so far, and nothing seemed to turn up that would satisfy the picky bride. Trent followed us around like a useless bag of meat; he basically put in no comments on anything we picked out. To be honest, he didn't even care. Oh well.

"Um. No." the pale woman declared dully, not even looking at the dress. I added it to the reject pile.

"C'mon, Gwen, this'll take forever if you're going to be like this." I groaned, sorting through another rack of unexplored clothing. Gwen heaved a sigh, before her dark eyes narrowed.

"I know, but I just… want them to be perfect, you know? And… nothing too frilly or girly," a deep grimance twisted on her face as she pulled out a bright yellow dress with a full skirt. It reminded me of a canary. I stifled a giggle.

"Ugh, can we get something to eat, soon? All of this shopping has been making me hungry." Trent put his hand over his stomach. He was sitting in a chair off to the side. Doing nothing. That totally creased me.

"No!" I stated firmly, throwing another formal dress on the rack to the side, "You haven't put ANY input in on this. Therefore, you have to suffer."

"Well, you haven't asked!"

"Look," Gwen started, stepping back from the clothes rack, "I'm a little hungry as well. I think we should take a little break."

"Good idea." Gwen's fiancé agreed, jumping up from his seat. I crossed my arms, leaning my body to the side.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, "But _I _can't stay. Noah's taking me out tonight for my birthday, and I have to get ready."

"Alright," Gwen shrugged, "Then I guess we can carry on with our search some other day. We've got until August." It amazed me how calm and mellow Gwen could be about this whole wedding, especially since it was only 3 months away. If I was I n her shoes, I would have everything planned in 3 days tops, in an orderly, well-balanced manner. But she continued this nonchalant attitude toward her own wedding.

"Okay," I established, taking out my phone to check the time, "I'll just take the bus home. You guys go ahead and eat lunch." Flashing a small smile, I gave Gwen a hug, afterward gave the two my farewell. Then it was an adventure to the city bus; a venture that… now that I thought about it… I didn't want to participate in.

Sun beginning to vanish, the moon replacing it's shine, an eerie orange glow coated every thing on the creaky, old city bus. Automatically, I had taken a seat toward the front, as close to the exit as I could get without having to push, or touch, for that matter, any greasy, old person out of the way. But those types of people weren't the only ones I avoided at all cost. It was a crowd of creepy, huge men in the back. They were obviously on something harmful to the body and completely out of it. I mentally prepared myself to immediately jump off the bus once it stopped at the appropriate stop. The man sitting to me on the right did appear to be the nicest person; you couldn't even see most of his face, since he had his hood up. Seemed like a scowl was permanently drawn there with a sharpie marker. I deliberately ignore him.

Though, for some bizarre reason why, I felt the need to stay close. Freaky.

Sighing hopelessly, I rest my chin on the palm of my hand, while my elbow settled on my knee, _'Oh, why didn't I just take a taxi?' _I thought miserably, the unfamiliar faces and slowly fading daytime fleeing behind my eyelids.

And then I heard low, peculiar chuckling.

Peeking one narrowed eye open, I realized those sinister-looking men in the back were staring at me relentlessly. I turned my head. Unfortunately, my goal to take no notice of the man beside me had failed; I watched him squirm restlessly, a deep gust of air escaping his lungs. What was HIS problem?

I pulled my purse closer to me. Feeling the hungry, eerie eyes of the strange men on me, I kept staring straight ahead. It was better to ignore them, than to start something up. Normally I would have asked them to please politely keep their greedy, all-seeing eyes to themselves and to leave me alone before I called my lawyer. But I quickly decided that four men against one woman wasn't a good idea.

After about 10 horrifyingly long minutes, I finally decided that getting off and then catching a cab would be for the better.

'_The next stop, the next stop,' _I repeated to myself. And then the bus stopped.

'_Thankyouthankyouthankyou.'_

Jumping from my seat, my purse wrapped carefully around my arms, I quickly exited from the sickening city bus, taking a whiff of fresh air as I started down the sidewalk, not even bothering to care what was behind me. And then I started to gasp for air.

The stale, rancid smoke I started breathing in filled my lungs, causing a spasm of coughing to erupt in my body. Eyes squinting, I glanced around where I was. Nothing, absolutely nothing looked familiar. Turning in a complete 360 circle, I spotted nothing but a moving bus, opaque smoke, and an empty street enclosed by soaring, vacant buildings. The street was vacant of civilization, the light posts flickering on and off spontaneously. Intimidation wasn't a feeling I felt often, if ever. But at the moment, I sure felt a whole hell of a lot of it.

"Okay, Courtney. You can DO this. You've survived worse. Just… have to figure your way out of this… but… ohhh," I cried, my face falling into my hands. Faint grunts of gas and metal chugged down the street; it was way too late to get back on that horrid bus. A sudden burst of rage surged through my veins.

"Goddamnit!" I shrieked, kicking the aged brick wall to the right of me. After a few moments, I found myself howling in pain, gripping my right boot's toe. Groaning, I flopped down on the curb, stiffling a small sniffle from behind my sleeve.

"Oh, this is so terrible…"

I hated being alone, I really did. Next to green, icky, goop they call jelly, remaining all by myself was my worst fear. Glancing down the lifeless street, a cold chill ran down my back. This wasn't safe. I needed to find a way to get out this place and into a more secure area.

"Hey, babe, why so alone?"

My heart stopped, and then pounded so hard in my chest I felt like it would burst through my rib cage. I crooked my neck up to see a tall man, grinning fiercely, behind him 3 tall, eerie black silhouettes stood, staring. My limbs began to shake as I stared up, not quite sure what to do. I felt like a tiny, petrified rabbit, cornered by 4 massive, ravenous wolves.

"Aw, I think she's scared. I think we should keep her company."

And the rancid breath of the wolf heated my face, and my sitting body suddenly was pulled up from the sitting position to stand reluctantly. A sudden deluge of fury collapsed over me, and the fear ran cold and scare. Part of me wondered whether or not I should just make a break for it and start running, or beat up every single one of them into minced creeper. But then I realized I had pepper spray in my purse…

"NO!"

Whipping out the pepper spray, I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The ugly man howled in pain, letting my arm go. And I took off, sprinting.

It was a very helpful thing that I choose to wear my black, flat-bottomed boots, because I was actually quite skilled with long distant running. I heard something slip out of my bag, but I felt too panic-stricken and out of mind to stop and pick it up. Hopefully it was just lip gloss or my compact mirror. I had to keep running. And I did.

Turning around a corner, I felt like it was a repetitive nightmare.

The street, empty and cold, appeared the exactly similar to the one that held setting to my fear. Stopping to breath, I stared vaguely at the flickering light posts.

"Though you could get away, eh?"

'_Fuck.'_

"St-Stay away!" I warned, spinning around and holding out my pepper-spray. It seemed to have worked for a moment, but as soon as I found a stream of hope, my body was flung against a hard surface from behind, the cartridge of my pepper spray skidding down into the foggy emptiness of the pavement.

"N-No!" I gasped, trying to struggle. The pain searing through my head and limbs felt unbearable; I felt as if I was going to fall into a deep, long-awaited sleep. My fingers lifted up to feel a warm, thick liquid saturating my hair.

'_No, Courtney, NO! Don't! You can get out of this…! Don't give… up…'_

My thoughts grew fainter, the sounds around me gradually ending up as background noises I couldn't quite decipher. The bleak, ghostly blackness swarmed around, unfamiliar faces and the pitchblack sky of the night the last pictures my vision could pick up. With every piece of what scarce strength I possessed, I threw it into staying away, to stay aware of what was occurring.

Preparing for what to see, I forcefully opened my eyes.

At first, I thought I was already dead, thought that somehow I ended up elsewhere than where I was. Still pitch black, the only living thing my onyx eyes could pick up was blurred facial features that I only had saved in my memories of the past.

"Courtney? Courtney are you okay?"

"D… Duncan…?"

* * *

**Okay, yeah... YAY! It took me a lot of effort and time to type all of this, and I'm kind of mad I had to write so much. But oh well. I like how it turned out.**

**Review, please! If you love me, you know... please...?**


	3. Definitely NOT Okay

**Okay, so I wanted to update BEFORE Christmas, but it just didn't work out. So here's the next chapter; took me a bit of thinking to do to put it together. Had the events down, just not how to tie them all together. So yeah. By the way, Total Drama Island had never happened; they went to high school together. I should have mentioned that… ah well. Now you know. I'll stick it somewhere in the first chapter when I get around to it.**

**I do not own Courtney, Duncan, Noah, LeShawna, Bridgette, besides the plot and supporting characters that don't even possess names. They are © Fresh Entertainment & TELETOON. Or… Cartoon Network for the Americans? I don't know. **

* * *

**Momentum**

**Definitely NOT Okay**

"_C'mon, Princess. Suck it up."_

_It felt like the right time; freshly graduated from high school, moved out of the parents' home, having an ex-juvenile delinquent as a boyfriend… yeah. A nose piercing felt perfectly okay for the occasion._

_But I was terrified._

"_What if they strike a nerve in my nose and I end up paralyzed from the neck down?" I cried, grabbing a hold of Duncan's shoulder, shaking him profusely until he had to physically pry my hands off. He found pleasure in this, I knew, since a smug smirk was plastered on his face and remained there ever since I spontaneously decided to get this facial piercing done in the mall. Duncan asked me what I wanted as a graduated gift, passed a tattoo parlor, and… wah-lah! There we were._

_Duncan rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Stop being so dramatic. Look, I got mine when I was 12, and so have plenty of other people. It's never happened." I stared at him in horror, still uneasy. He obviously noticed._

"_Don't worry, Princess. I'll be here every second." His grin wasn't as comforting as his words._

_I climbed into the seat, staring with frighten-struck eyes at the huge man, tattoo covered and fully loaded with facial art all over his face, come at me with what was supposed to be a welcoming grin._

"_Alright, don't squirm. It'll only hurt for a few seconds." Nodding, I clasped my eyes shut tightly. My hands, one gripping the arm of the chair, and the other searching for something more specific. Duncan's came immediately_

And then shadows overcame me.

Sleep; I really did find pleasure in laying in a soft, warm bed, allowing myself to ease up and not have to worry about the next few hours. It gave me a piece of mind. And, as difficult as it is to admit, reality scared me somewhat. Some rare days, I just wish I could lay in my bed, never to get up, and stay in my sheets' clutches until I felt the need to be let go.

However, this type of slumber was a frightening one. I did not recognize it, once my dreams faded into an empty blackness; that must have been why it felt so fearsome. Lost and petrified was how I felt, the blackness never forming into a colorful dream. I couldn't have classified whatever I was experiencing as a nightmare, since it was just like a blank, black screen, but I had no the slightest idea of what exactly I was doing, where I was, or whether or not I was alone.

I felt cold and paralyzed.

As soon as I could feel my senses gradually coming back to me, soft murmuring and a beep sounding on rhythm progressively could be heard. The voices couldn't possibly be deciphered, but one was low, and the other sounded scared out of it's wits and high. Struggling, my fingers twitching against something soft and fluffy. Although I was still unsure about where my location was, using logic, I must have been on somewhat of a bed. Now if I could just open my eyes… _'C'mon, Courtney, you can do this…!'_

'Courtney? Courtney?"

I squirmed a little, pinching my eyes shut to prepare them to open. But I couldn't. I mentally sighed. This wasn't working, I came to realize. I don't have the strength to do it. How can I be so weak? And… how did I exactly end up in this situation, anyhow?

I endeavored to recall what exactly I did before I ended up in this peculiar situation; or why I was even here. Searching deep in my memory…

Nothing came up.

I mentally screamed in frustration, my fingers twitching even more. I needed to know; this was so frustrating and confusing.

Okay… I… recollect Gwen… and her fiancé… wedding? Okay… wedding has… Dresses! We were looking for dresses… at the mall… Trent's annoying, so I'm sure he was doing something to piss me off… he was hungry. And then Gwen agreed with him. They went… OH, and then that HORRID bus ride. But then I got off… and… those men… and then someone called my name…

I sat straight up, gasping, my onyx eyes frantically searching the room.

"DUNCAN!?"

"Courtney?"

My eyes shot toward my mother's face, her brown eyes wide in confusion. Blinking, my head did a three-sixty around the room in search of that familiar face. Pastel walls, white cabinets, and a couple of complicated machines surrounded me; a hospital room. Still gasping for breath, I flopped back down on the soft, white bed, though I grew to know that was a mistake.

I yelped in pain, hand immediately reaching for the back of my head. A bandage. I groaned.

"Be careful, Darling!" I heard my mom exclaim, coming to my side without delay, "Are you okay? How are you feeling? How's your head? And what about that boy?" I knew perfectly well who "that boy" was; Duncan Phillips.

"Mom," I cried weakly, shutting my eyes once more and felt the tenseness ooze out of me; he wasn't in the room, or anywhere around me for that matter. That was good. "Too many questions… ow… wha… what happened? Where'd Dad?" I questioned feebly, creaking open my eyes to look at my mom. The other person in the room, my doctor, apparently, was looking at his clipboard, engrossed in whatever was on it. My mother opened her mouth, but someone interrupted her.

"… just have to reschedule, then…. No… I don't care! Tomorrow is the date, and if you want to have a job, then I'd suggest you accept… _good_."

Noah.

"Courtney." he said at once, mimicking my mother's reaction to my awakening by coming to my side, only less energetically. However, he made a face, before saying in a rather rude tone, "What is that on your face? Don't tell me you're wearing that, again."

My hand absentmindedly lifted to feel that nose ring I put on. Noah was not fond of my fascination with piercing, and whenever I was with him, he constantly advised me to take it out or he'd throw up. Fine by me, I'd just wear it when he wasn't around.

"Sorry…" I apologized, slipping it out, handing it to my mom.

"Anyway. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." I stated blandly, my mouth dry from the sour tone. My boyfriend's face continued to appear concerned, so I heaved out a sigh. "I'm tired, my head hurts, and I don't know how I got here. Care to enlighten me? It was all just a blur." Attempting to sound sweet, a pathetic grin twitched on my lips.

Frequently, I'd be extremely joyful to see Noah, the man I feel like I've completely fallen for. But the burning ache that continued to throb from the back of my head (I think the painkillers I was receiving has run out), I hadn't the slightest clue why I was here, what happened, or where Duncan was… wait… why did I even care? Shaking the thought from my head, I waited for my answer.

Noah and my mother both exchanged weary glances, before Noah was the first to break by my infamous glare.

"Erm- Courtney. You were… "attacked"" I made a mental note to tell my mother not to use air quotes ever again. Continuing to stare, I told her to go on, "Courtney, remember those gang rapes going on around the city?"

"Uh… yes, I'm doing an article about it for the newspaper." I stated, looking up in thought. Now what would that have to do with me in the hospital?

"She must have really hit her head hard." I heard Noah mutter lethargically, sitting in a hospital chair beside me. If I wasn't thinking so intensely, I doubtlessly would have smacked him, no matter how much I loved him.

However, once the whole thing fit in like puzzle pieces, I felt like a rock had just dropped on my body. I felt dirty, I felt helpless, I felt the need to scream at the top of my lungs and jump off of a building!

My first thought--was I still a virgin?

"OH MY GOD!" I gasped, frantically snatching the covers off of me, "Please tell me I wasn't--!"

"NO!" My mother's shrill voice sounded in the room. I stopped dead, wide-eyed and staring in her direction, "What I mean is… no, Courtney. You weren't... raped." The doctor intervened.

"We did many tests, on your parents' approval, and we cannot identify any semen. You're clean."

The weight was lifted. Heaving a huge sigh, I closed my eyes, my heart beginning to composed itself. Even though I should have been seriously ticked off by the fact that they would examine my body without consent. But I trusted my parents. And, I'm pretty sure I would have approved it, anyway.

"But… what exactly happened?" I was curious, after all.

"Four men stalked you. You hit your head. Someone saved you. And brought you here. Then called us." stated Noah indifferently from behind a health magazine, a dull, apathetic expression matching. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, anyway!" my mother piped in, clasping her hands together and flashed a entirely fake beam, "Now that you're awake, let's discuss some other issues."

I still has so many other questions.

"Did the men get away? Where's dad? Who rescued me?" Noah sighed.

"Yes. And this kid who looks so juvenile, it's almost pathetic, saved you, though I'm skeptical he did it out of just being a hero. Doesn't seem too bright, either." he heaved out another sigh, turning a page, "As for your father, he's talking to the said person."

My mother, silently nodding her head, frowned deeply. She knew something I didn't. It bothered me. My eyes narrowed in her direction.

Nevertheless, the door of my hospital room opened once again, killing the silence. A tall, well-build middle-aged man, an ex-marine written across his face, entered the room

"Courtney." Came my father's deep voice, relieved, like seeing me awake had taken an elephant off of his shoulders. Smiling sweetly, I embraced my father obediently, but another thing came to mind.

"Where's the man who saved me?"

"Never mind that, Darling."

My mother twittered in, her voice high and positive as usual, "Is she allowed to go home?"

All eyes were on the unnoticeable doctor, except for my own. The open door, leading down the hall… I swear I spotted a flash of green…

Blinking, I realized someone was trying to contact me.

"Huh?" I responded, coming out of my daze. My mother and father gazed at me skeptically, Noah cocking an eyebrow.

"You're allowed to go home. And Noah suggested you stay with him tonight."

"Oh," I smiled warmly toward Noah, who just gave me a half-hearted grin. No matter. I was a smile, non-the-less. "Okay. That sounds good." I probably wouldn't be able to sleep alone, anyhow.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a large mansion, the beautiful and lavish furniture around me seemingly unreal and unfamiliar to me. Blinking, I stared at the high ceiling above me, a little dazed and baffled on how I ended up here. I seem to be doing that, recently.

Sitting up, I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I then realized where I was.

A guest bedroom. In Noah's mansion.

Groaning, I flopped back down in the unusually comfortable bed, glaring up at that accursed ceiling. It's been a year, and that man still won't let me sleep in the same bed. Momentary looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table, I thought it a decent time to just go home and contemplate on how many attempts I've committed to get closer to Noah.

Climbing out of the bed, I slipped on my shoes, and headed out of this perfect guestroom and into the crazy, misleading maze of hallways that make up of Noah's house. I figured he'd be in his computer room, wrapped up in his own programs and deciphering the unknown… or the unknown to _me._

After searching for what seemed an eternity, I finally establish my way to his domain of computer parts and other sorts. At first I hesitated, pondering on whether I should just wait for him to come out or just leave. Either way, it wouldn't turn out good. He'd probably just end up in there all day. And when he finds me missing, I'll get a very angry text. But the one thing I really loved about Noah is that he never holds grudges for a while. Or, rather, he's just too apathetic and uncaring to even bother.

I creaked the door open, finding just what I expected; Noah, sitting motionless in front of a large monitor, a million books surrounding him about computers, programs, and other sorts written for college professors. I slowly crept up beside him. He didn't stir.

"Hey, baby, I'm heading home." I told him silently, the slightest hope that I'd be able to distract him away from the radiant glow of the screen from his face.

"Oh, okay, Courtney. Bye." was all he replied, eyes wide and transfixed toward the glow. A few clicks of the mouse sounded in the silence. I sighed.

"Alright." Leaning it, I smacked a quick kiss on his cheek, trying to disregard his slight objection when he leaned away. My eyes narrowed, "I love you."

"Yeah. Love you, too."

'_Fucker.'_

Strutting out, my hands balled into ghost white fists. Of course I wasn't the type to begin to sob just because of the slightest details; in fact, I haven't cried in at least 3 years. But I felt so angry… so pissed off. How DARE he just snub me off like that, expecting me to take his hand in marriage in a few months. _'He didn't even look at me when he told me he loved me!' _My eyes began to sting, but not from wetness. From dryness. I suppressed the urge to shriek.

I knew my friends all had issues with my relationship with Noah; in fact, some of them completely objected it. They knew how many nights I've come to them, feeling neglected and fuming because of his habits and rituals of his computer games and programs. I knew he had a difficult job, designing and managing electronics, but couldn't he at least spare me a few seconds with him?

Stepping out of Noah's mansion, I wasn't surprised to find a taxi ready and waiting in the circle parkway. I scoffed. Climbing into the cab, I dug my hand in my pocket

Driving home wasn't a road trip, but my apartment wasn't just down the street, either. I sat in the back, nose flared and arms crossed over my chest, disregarding Noah's actions. True, he ticked me off most of the time, but he was smart, well-mannered (most of the time), and possessed a future in front of him. And that was the type of man I was anticipated to hunt down, so my parents deem. I had no objections. This was where I had set my life to go. Noah, being a millionaire for his computer skills, would chip in for my law schooling that my parents dreamed I would participate in, and we'd be perfectly happy together.

But something sunk inside me. I felt like there was just something _wrong._

Ignoring it, I climbed out of the cab to enter my apartment buildings' lobby, saying my thanks to the driver; Noah already paid with his damn plastic credit card.

As soon as I got to my front door, I came to realize that my keys were secure and safe… in Noah's room. Letting out an aggravated growl, I frantically searched the plant pot beside the door; the spare was somewhere in there, I recalled. But it was gone. _'Maybe LeShawna needed it and forgot to put it back?'_ I thought with any luck, pounded on the door, hoping by some miracle my roommate was home. I hadn't anticipated the door to just magically swing open.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, taking a step in my apartment. The lights were on, but it didn't seem like anyone was present. I felt slightly stupid to walk into my aparentment, scared, and asking, "Hello?", but I proceeded. "LeShawna?"

"Princess!"

I just about shit my pants right then and there. Or, rather, my heart had plummeted to the cold, hard tile of the front room, putting me in somewhat of a stupor. Duncan, a man I hadn't seen in at least 3 years, was standing in the middle of my living room, a small duffle-bag placed somewhat inconspicuously behind him. He looked exactly the same as he had

"Ya miss me?" As he came closer, I sensed the heat rise to my face. He seemed to realize this, because a cheeky, mischievous, and slightly charming smirk adorned his face.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY APARTMENT?" I shrieked, grabbing the most dangerous weapon I could find; an umbrella. A little disappointed, I held it up, baring my teeth in a defensive growl. Being basically certain I came out to appear like a savage creature, I waited for him to respond to I could have a legible reason to beat him to his pathetic death.

"It's not that difficult to pick a lock, Princess." Duncan beamed smugly as he held up a crooked paper clip. I let out a fierce growl.

"_**Don't**_… call me that… _**PIG**_…" Slapping the umbrella in my hand, I sent my daunting glower in his direction, taking a step forward. Automatically, he took a step back. Good. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Hey, mellow your yellow, sweetheart. I've actually have a reason to be here." I stopped in my tracks, giving him a dumbfounded look, "Pft. You think I'd just break into your apartment and raid your fridge just randomly? Shesh."

"You raided my fridge?!"

"Yeah. You know, you need some real food in there. Low fat yogurt and fruit isn't exactly my idea of lunch."

"AGH!" I shrieked, holding up that stupid umbrella higher.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a second; I haven't told you my reason."

"Well, go ahead, then, ogre." I stated heatedly, simmering down somewhat; though, I dared not lower my weapon of choice.

And then Duncan's face suddenly went grave, those icy, piercing eyes becoming somewhat of a frightening distant memory. Narrowing my eyes, I stared intently back at him.

"You were assaulted, as you already know. And you are in need of a body guard. So here I am, Princess, ready to serve and protect you until this whole thing is settled." he suddenly then flashed a devious grin, "With a big fat paycheck from dear ole Dad and prissy boy, of course."

It didn't register. For a split second, I began to believe this was just his evil plot to pop back into my life and destroy everything, again, by lying to me about the whole thing. But when that serious, cold face flickered like an old movie in my memory; I dropped the umbrella. To be honest, what other way would he know about my late night assail? I was still in upset that neither Daddy or Mr. "No-it-all-ah." thought to inform me of this catastrophe--of even _considered_ it.

"… _What_?" It sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

"What do you mean, '_What_?'" Duncan mimicked, "Basically it means I'll be sticking with you for a long time, darling."--I heard something snap, though I figured it was probably just me--"And I, being a saint, must stay with you 24/7. It's my job. I can show you the contract, if you want." He held up a stack of papers. I read. And then I stared at is stupidly, unable to believe that the signatures at the bottom were really my father's and my boyfriend's.

By that twisted smirk he wore, I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was dreading it. I felt paralyzed for a moment, such as when I was in the hospital, my fingers twitching. This meant Duncan had to stay with me for every hour of every day, no matter where or when. He HAD to be with me at all times. My right eye twitched.

"NONONONONONONO!" Quickly pulling out my cell phone, I speed dialed my father. A moment passed. Busy. "NO!" I cried, ignoring Duncan's low chuckling to my over exaggerated reactions. I even almost fell to the floor, yet the one in subject of this devastation had beaten the floor, picking me up.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Take no notice of his serious tone, I shook my head before pulling myself together, ripping away from his grasp.

"Get your hands _off of me_."

I stumbled my way to the kitchen counter, collapsing onto one of the barstools. Pitching the bridge of my nose, I shut my eyes. Maybe, by any luck, I was still sleeping soundly in Noah's guest bedroom, perfectly safe.

"By the way, Princess…"

I cringed.

"What?" I asked turning to Duncan's direction.

"I really dig the new cut. Looks nice." The young man had turned around, heading toward the living room area, proceeding to take his shirt off. I was flattered at first, but then deciding in 2 quick seconds, I'd just yell at him as much as I could and replace all the embarrassment with more fury steaming inside of me to make myself feel even better.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting comfortable." He grunted, jumping on my white, expensive couch, and putting his hands behind his head. While he kicked off his shoes, he gave me a disgustingly attractive grin, 'Well, you know. Since I'm gunna be here for a while."

I thought I was going to cry.

* * *

"… Courtney, this is bad."

I sipped silently from my hot cocoa, eyes shut in concentration to keep my mind from feeling totally wrapped in confusion and frustration. I spent a few hours trying to calm down in my bedroom, locked inside, constantly calling Noah and my father. Eventually, Daddy picked up, and he seemed a bit uneasy. After receiving a rather incompetent explanation, I hung up, and finally decided I needed to get all of this out, minus beating Duncan with an umbrella.

Therefore, I sent Bridgette, one of my best best friends, the one I came to when I had a crisis talk about, a text saying that there was a major issue I had to tell her. In an instant, she replied. We decided on coming to one of our favorite cafés, which was just a walk away, and I believed she just about had a heart attack after seeing one of my ex boyfriends sitting next to me at our table. I then explained everything.

"Yeah, I know." I retorted back to Bridgette, pinching the bridge of my nose. The blonde girl patted my shoulder sympathetically, appearing ill at ease.

"And there's absolutely nothing I can do. I'm 21 now, and apparently my father still makes decisions for me. And Noah has completely agreed to with this. I mean, seriously? What are they _thinking_? Don't they know he's a criminal?"

"You know I'm _right here_, right?"

"Shut it, Duncan." I snarled, shooting Duncan a glare; he was sitting right beside me. Just because he was my "body guard", didn't mean he had permission to speak. Bridgette kept silent, before taking a sip of her coffee. Duncan slumped down in his chair, grumbling incoherent words; insults, I'm sure. But, frankly, I didn't care.

"There's a reason for everything." Bridgette stated lightly, avoiding my vicious look. "A reason for everything" my ass. Bridgette was my best friend and gave me excellent advice and all, but the only reason for this was to put me in misery.

"Hmmph." was all I responded.

Few more words were spoken about the Duncan ordeal, and once Bridgette and I finished our drinks, we decided that we should head home, since Geoff, Bridgette husband, was sending a million and one text messages to her inbox asking when she was coming back; I didn't care if Duncan was finished with his own. I wanted to go home and go straight to sleep.

"Thanks for talking, Bridge." I expressed thanks to the young blonde, giving her a tight hug. Bridgette nodded, smiling.

"No problem, Court. If you need anything, just call, and I'll be right there."

We parted, and I started down the broad sidewalk, the frown already beginning to curve in my face. I didn't bother checking if Duncan was with me; why should I? He could do his job without disturbing me.

But I knew for a fact that he would never do it that way.

Sighing, I looked to my right to see if the young man with a green Mohawk was there. And he was, being his usual, smug self with his hands in his pockets. However, he did something I hadn't expected him to do; not in a million years. Duncan pulled out a package of cigarettes, placed one in his mouth, and then took out a lighter. I gasped, though decided that was a stupid mistake when I breathed in a repulsive substance.

"UGH! Ew!" I coughed; Duncan looked down at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"What? Want one?" he asked innocently, holding out the little cancer sticks in front of me. I smacked them away.

"NO! Smoking is"--I coughed--"_nasty_. And I'd rather breath fresh air and live a long, full life, thank you very much." I declared, covering my face with my sleeve. I stifled a few coughs.

Duncan shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Moments passed by, Duncan smoking his "fag", and me struggling to ignore him and his foul habits. The sun had set, leaving the two of us basically alone on the sidewalk, in the dark, busy street beside us. I disregarded all of the memories shoving into my mind all at one time, replacing it with a frustrated huff of air.

"So you and prissy boy…" Duncan started, blowing out a puff of smoke. I glared at him.

"Don't cell him that. His name is Noah."

"Yeah. Right. So you and _Noah_. How long have you two been dating?"

"Long enough."

"That's not very specific, Princess." I pursed my lips. After a moment, I replied.

"A year."

Duncan just about choked on his own smoke, stupid boy, coughing. He threw his cigarette on the sidewalk, before stepping on it as he walked beside me. In a way, I was happy he kept his distance. The Duncan I knew 3 years ago would have been not even a centimeter away, his arm around me, even if I didn't like it. But Duncan was actually very considerate of my personal space at the moment. Different, but I liked it.

"_That_ long?" He seemed shocked, which rather pissed me off. A lot. There went my solace.

"What do you care?" I retorted, crossing my arms. Honestly, he didn't have to seem so stunned to find me in a relationship for a little over a year. He should have been happy for me, okay with it. But no.

"Can't a guy be curious?" he said oh no simply, giving me an all-knowing look with those frosty blue eyes of his. I stared back for a moment, unsure of what I felt at the moment. Those icy eyes of his always managed to cool over the anger and frustration inside of me, even when we were kids. Most of the time that anger and frustration was produced by him _himself, _but still. I blinked, before looking away, neither smiling nor frowning.

"So are you serious with this guy?" came his voice after a minute of silence. I looked down at the ground. Unable to find the words, I thought about whether or not speaking of this issue with Duncan, being serious about it. His tone appeared completely sincere. So.. Should I?

"That's none of your business." I stated wryly, entering my apartment's lobby.

"Why NOT?" Duncan started heatedly, "It's not like it's a secret you're keeping. Why can't you just tell me?" I took my stand in the elevator, arms crossed tightly over my chest; he followed me in.

"Because." I said in a matter-of-factly tone, sticking my nose in the air. Duncan heaved out a frustrated grunt.

"Well _fine_."

"Fine."

"_Good_."

"Excellent."

Stomping out of the elevator and down the hallway to my apartment door, I shook my head, repeatedly telling myself that if I ended up dying in the next few days, it wouldn't be because I was attacked, but because I committed suicide.

I stopped at my door. My key was still at Noah's, and the spare was no where in site.

"LeShawna!" I yelled, pounding on the door. Duncan came up behind me, cocking an eyebrow. Just watching me. "UGH!" No answer. _'She must have come home and then go out with Harold again, locking the door, while I was with Bridgette.' _I thought forlornly, wishing anything but being locked out of my apartment with that disgusting neanderthal. But then I realized something.

"Unlock it." Duncan looked at me with a weird gaze.

'What?"

"Are you deaf? I said unlock it!" I stated, stomping my foot and pointing at the lock, "With your little paper clip." Once Duncan registered this, he grinned a sly smirk, looking smug. I rolled my eyes, before pointing once again at my lock.

"Alrighty then, Princess."

Duncan took his damn paper clip, and did what I anticipated him to do, using his criminal knowledge to save us from sleeping outside until LeShawna came back. And in 10 seconds flat, he picked the lock and opened the door.

"Ladies first, sweetheart." Duncan grinned, obviously amused by the way I was gawking at the lock. I quickly shut my jaw, before stating, "Thanks." and heading inside. He trailed in behind me.

Glancing at the clock, it was 9:34. I really shouldn't be going to bed, but I felt so mentally exhausted by this day that a good full 8 hours of sleep would be nice. And besides, the press gave me a week off for the mental traumatizing I had gone through a few days ago, so I was good to go!

"Good night." I sniffed flippantly, heading to my bedroom. Duncan, however, determined to tag on to me. I turned around at my doorframe, arms crossed over my chest, blockading his way into entering my domain. The green-haired young man almost stumble upon me. I grimaced.

"And what are YOU doing?"

"Well, where else am I supposed to sleep?" his tone was saturated with innocence, but I overlooked it and glared with so much fervor he actually took two steps back before grinning wickedly.

"Um. No." I stated firmly, grabbing him by the shoulders, turning him around to face the living room. I pushed on his back as hard as I could, and he stumbled a few feet, but got the idea to walk forward.

"YOU," I grunted, giving another push, "Are going to sleep," one last forceful push, "HERE."

The white, couch, throw pillows a bit off due to Duncan's little nap incident, sat right in front of his. Duncan made a face. I smiled sickly sweet. He scoffed.

"I figured you hadn't brought anything to sleep with, so I'll just get you some pillows and blankets from my closet. Okay? Okay."

I ran out of the living room and into my bedroom, balling my hands into fists; I wanted to punch something. However, I raided my closet, searching for anything for that pig to sleep with. I could have just let him sleep dead cold, but I wasn't even that cold-hearted. Sighing through my nose, I decided to give him one of my OWN pillows, after finding one of my old blankets in the far corner. Grabbing that pillow, I rushed out to give it to him, shut my bedroom door, and then get some sleep.

"Okay, here you go!" I exclaimed, throwing my pillow and the spare blanket in his face, before retreating back into my room, "_Good. Night_."

I sighed, allowing my body to just collapse upon the soft contents of my bed on my stomach. Quite frankly, I didn't put into any mind about changing into my sleepwear, or even getting under the covers for that matter. I just wanted to sleep, get this whole thing out of my mind and dwell in the comfort of my dreams.

I shut my eyes.

And then something blaring with sound blasted throughout the apartment. I slowly got up from my position, only to find a dim glow under my door; that felonious delinquent must have figured out how to turn on the television.

"TURN THAT _**DOWN**_!" I shrieked, throwing one of my pillows at my door.

He turned it up, and his cackling joined in with that blasted racket.

"AGHHH!" I climbed inside of my covers, clothes and all, grasped my only pillow, and pulled it over my head to keep it from intruding my thoughts.

'_Stupid television. Stupid light. Stupid noise. Stupid Duncan. Stupid father. Stupid Boyfriend. Stupid **EVERYTHING**.'_

I officially deemed that my life at the moment was definitely NOT okay.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm kind of making Noah a bad guy. I hope he's not too OOC, because then that would suck. But it's really hard. I kind of wonder why I chose him to play the part. Oh well. Here you go, review if you love me, fav if you love me but not so much, and just read and not do anything if you want to make me cry and stare at my hits number and wallow in self pity.**


End file.
